


Good Teachers

by Impala_Chick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Couple welcoming a third, Experienced/Inexperienced, Gentle Sex, Multi, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, POV Steve Rogers, Sexual Inexperience, Shy Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Wherein Steve learns that he doesn't have anything appropriate to wear to a dinner at Stark tower, Pepper is an extremely capable planner, Tony doesn't hate him, and date nights don't have to be between only two people.





	Good Teachers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/gifts).



> Takes place sometime before the end of Avengers and before the battle of New York. Thanks for a great prompt, hope you enjoy! This turned into something a little more plotty than I expected.

It wasn’t that Steve was jealous, exactly. The site of them together, interacting so fluidly and effortlessly, was definitely enviable though. Right then, Pepper laughed at something Tony whispered to her as he slid a file across the glass conference table. Her red hair shook and cascaded down her shoulder as she straightened up, and Tony ran his fingers through her hair from where he sat in one of the conference room chairs. He smiled up at her, and his whole face was flushed and happy. 

Pepper looked up, and noticed Steve staring. Steve quickly turned away, sure a blush was warming his cheeks. He’d only just met Pepper a few minutes ago, when she had walked in at the tail end of a SHIELD briefing. Tony had introduced Steve to Pepper, told Steve to stick around, and then had turned to Pepper seemingly to talk business. 

Except now, they were both looking at him. They didn’t look angry, just curious.

“I, uh. Maybe I should go?” Steve shrugged, unsure of himself. Steve hadn’t been an expert at social interactions in the 1940s, and being in an entirely different century didn’t help matters.

“No, Captain Rogers. We are just about done here,” Pepper said with a smile. She didn’t seem perturbed. 

It was odd to Steve that everyone here still called him by his old rank. It made Steve feel like everyone expected something specific from him, like he was an image instead of a person. Surely among civilians he could just be Steve.

“Call me Steve, Ma’am.” 

“Oh, Ma’am, huh? Am I that old?” Pepper laughed and raised an eyebrow at Tony, her hand on her hip. Steve wondered if he said something wrong, until Tony’s lips curved upwards in a shark like grin.

“How old do you consider yourself anyway, Capsicle? Like, 28?” Tony got up from his chair to lean his hip against the table and fold his arms across his chest.

Steve hadn’t really thought about age until then.

“Well, I vaguely remember celebrating my 27th birthday.”

Tony whistled.

“So you're at least 27? Those pants do not make you look 27.” 

“Tony!” Pepper exclaimed as she lightly swatted Tony on the arm. Steve looked down at his brown pleated slacks, suddenly embarrassed.

“Honestly, SHIELD gave me these,” Steve mumbled. It wasn’t like he had a say in what he wore. Even if he could go to the store, he wouldn’t know what to buy or how to buy them. 

“Pepper, we need to fix this.” Tony waved his right hand in Steve’s general direction. “This is a travesty. Take him shopping.”

“Now? Tony, you know that I have several important meetings this afternoon that are quite vital in running the company that bears your name.” She crossed her arms over her chest, still carrying the file and staring at Steve, her head cocked to the side. Her eyes traveled over Steve’s body, and Steve felt unsure of himself. A suitable retort to Tony's comments did not come to mind, so he shifted his weight from foot to foot and tried to keep a stoic face.

“Have Happy think of an excuse. Steve has to get something nice to wear to dinner tonight," Tony stated.

“Uh, dinner?” Steve asked, curious. Usually he just ate in the chow hall with other SHIELD agents watching him from a couple tables over. The other agents were always in various forms of workout clothes, because they usually hit the gym before dinner. Definitely not a place where Steve would need to dress up.

“Yes, Steve. I’m inviting you to dinner at the tower. If you like it, you could probably move in. We’ve got, what, like ten extra rooms? Beats living with a bunch of SHIELD cronies.” Tony cocked his head towards Pepper, whose mouth was pressed in a thin line. She stared at Tony for a moment, and something silent passed between them. She finally rolled her eyes and tossed the file back onto the conference room table. 

“Fine. Fine. Let’s go Steve.” Pepper beckoned to Steve as she headed out of the room. Even as Steve turned away, he could feel Tony’s eyes on him. The feeling the man gave him was unfamiliar and Steve couldn't quite describe it, but a shiver went up his spine in anticipation. Anticipation of what, he wasn't sure. 

\---

Steve stepped out of the changing room. He buttoned up the buttons on the tight fitting blue suit jacket Pepper had given him to try on. This was suit number four. He’d already tried on something with pinstripes, something beige, and something black, after Pepper had one of the store employees measure him. Pepper said the black one was a keeper, but that he had to get a second color in case Tony wanted to wear black. All of the suits had been made of very soft and smooth fabric, the kind that felt light on Steve’s skin. Steve had pointedly ignored the price tags, knowing full well these were the most expensive suits he had ever put on. 

Pepper walked around Steve, inspecting the suit. Steve almost felt used to her staring at him, after having been in the store for at least an hour. She had been respectful and straightforward, and Steve couldn’t help but feel she would appreciate directness from him as well.

“So it’s hard to get a read on Mr. Stark,” Steve started to say as he toed on the brown dress shoes Pepper gestured at.

Pepper smiled softly at him. “Well, he’s not the easiest person to like. He’s guarded.”

“I’ve only known him a week or so, and I feel like he hates me,” Steve continued. 

“I can assure you he doesn’t,” Pepper said with a laugh. That made Steve want to ask her more about Tony, about his stubbornness, about his relationship with Howard, but he wasn’t sure how to continue the conversation. There was no easy way to say, hey I’m nearly finished reading your boyfriend’s entire SHIELD profile and I know all this information that I probably shouldn’t. 

“I just want us to be a good team,” Steve said lamely. He turned to look at himself in the mirror. Even Steve could tell that it fit him well. 

“He wants that too,” Pepper said softly. She touched his arm before she started to gather up his new clothes.

“Happy is going to take you back to the SHIELD compound so you can grab a few things. Tony was serious about you staying over, if you want. He’ll come back to get you at 6.” Pepper handed the clothing and the shoes to the attendant.

“I just wanted to say thank you, Pepper. For taking time out of your day to help me.” Steve smiled warmly at her, hoping she understood. No one had paid him this much attention since he’d been out of the ice, aside from doctors and scientists who were most certainly not interested in being his friend. 

“Of course, Steve. I didn’t just do it for Tony.” Pepper winked at him, and there was that feeling again. A shiver traveled up Steve’s spine, and this time Steve let himself enjoy it.

\--- 

Tony laughed as Steve finished one of his go-to Howling Commandos stories, and this time Steve didn’t feel the usual pang of nostalgia that accompanied his tales. He watched Tony, his head titled back and his eyes sparkling, wine glass still in hand, from where he sat across from him. Pepper sat at the head of the table, and she was laughing too. Steve was surprised that they were all fitting together so well.

“Thank you for dinner, Mr. Stark. It was delicious.” Steve put down his fork and put his napkin on the table. Tony looked bemused as he placed both of his elbows on the table and leaned forward, his chin on his hands.

“I didn’t cook it, Cap. But you’re welcome.” Tony smiled that sly, dangerous grin again and Steve decided to grin right back.

“Really? You’re going to let him call you Mr. Stark?” Pepper mused. Steve looked over to see her shooting Tony a look.

“What? I’m older than him, technically.” Tony shrugged and kicked his chair back so that it was resting on just two legs.

Pepper kept staring, so Tony let out a long-suffering sigh before he turned back to Steve.

“Fine. Call me Tony, Cap. Mr. Stark’s my dad’s name anyway.” 

“I always called your dad Howard.” Steve said. He saw Tony wince a little, but he quickly plastered a shit-eating grin back on his face. Steve wasn’t sure what was about, but he took note not to bring up Howard any more tonight.

“I suppose you would’ve. Weird.” Tony plopped his napkin onto the table, and Steve tried to think of something to say to change the subject. He hadn’t meant to kill the mood. Luckily, Pepper stepped in.

“Let’s head to the couch, shall we?” Pepper gestured towards the living room, and Steve stood up. He started to grab his plate and Pepper’s, even though she tried to waive him off.

“Oh, you don’t have to Steve. Really. We can get these later.” Steve smiled at her, but kept gathering up utensils to carry to the kitchen.

“It’s the least I could do, really.” Steve wasn’t going to take no for an answer. It had been so gracious of them to buy him nice clothes, give him a fancy dinner, and be so welcoming on a Friday night when they probably just wanted to be spending time with each other. 

“Cap, always the gentleman. When was the last time you were on a date?” Tony asked, an edge to his voice. Steve nearly dropped the plate he was holding as he walked to the kitchen.

“I, uh. I can’t really remember.” Steve turned away as he answered, suddenly embarrassed again. Tony sure wasn’t afraid to put him on the spot.

“You know, we don’t just wine and dine every Avenger,” Tony drawled.

Steve carefully put the plates into the sink, taking his time so he wouldn’t have to look Tony in the eyes. What was he getting at? Did Steve owe him something now?

“Stop making him nervous,” Pepper whispered to Tony. Steve took a deep breath, pretended not to hear, and then walked back over towards the table.

“You both have been great, but maybe I should get going.” Steve kept his voice from trembling, but it was a near thing. He was sad to see the evening come to an end already, but he was definitely in completely unfamiliar territory. Tony was still a mystery to him.

“Steve, I don’t want you to leave. _We_ don’t want you to leave.” Tony stood up and his eyes roamed over Steve’s body in a way that was unmistakable. It was as if suddenly the room felt twenty degrees hotter, and Steve tugged at his collar. 

“So was all this… a date?” Steve gulped. He was definitely out of his element. 

“Got it in one.” Tony twirled his finger in the air as he turned towards the couch.

“We aren’t trying to pressure you, Steve,” Pepper added as she stood up. 

Steve was nervous, sure. But now he was also infinitely curious. 

So he walked over to the couch to join them.

\---

“Remember to breath, Steve,” Pepper whispered, her lips pressed against the shell of his ear. Her hand roamed down his chest. Tony was up against his other side, his hand gripping Steve’s erection through his slacks. Tony reached up and tugged at Steve’s shirt, and Steve helped Tony pull it over his head.

“Easy for you to say,” Steve breathed out, looking between the pair of them.

Tony kissed along Steve’s jaw, and Tony’s hand was replaced by Pepper’s. Steve pushed against her hand involuntarily, and immediately felt guilty about it. 

“M’sorry,” Steve mumbled. 

“We want you to feel good, Steve,” Pepper said as she stood up to slip out of her dress.

Tony tilted Steve’s chin towards him and pulled him in for a kiss. Tony kissed like he talked: easy, fluid, and without hesitation. Steve tried to keep up, suddenly fully aware that he could count on one hand the people he had kissed before. Then Steve felt the wet press of Tony's tongue against his lips, and when Tony slipped it into Steve's mouth, Steve lost his train of thought. 

“Fuck,” Steve whispered as Tony pulled away. Tony’s smile was so soft and sweet, Steve instantly felt like he wanted to do everything he could to keep that look on Tony’s face.

Pepper climbed back onto the couch, on Tony’s other side, her bra-covered breasts pressed against Tony's back. Tony tilted his head to the side to gaze at her plush mouth as she pushed her hands down Tony's chest, under his button-up shirt. Steve's mouth went dry at the way Pepper stared at Steve while she deftly toyed with Tony's nipples under his shirt and made him squirm. Steve wasn't sure what he could contribute, but damn did he want to.

“Let me do something for you,” Steve begged as he lowered himself to his knees at the foot of the couch. 

His heart started to hammer in his chest as Pepper and Tony looked down at him. He slowly reached up to unbutton Tony’s fly. Tony’s hard cock emerged as Steve pushed aside his underwear, and Steve gulped. It wasn’t that it was unnaturally large, but Steve just wasn’t sure what to do. 

“It’s okay, Steve. Touch it,” Pepper encouraged him. Tony shuddered as Steve gripped his cock. He jacked it a couple of times, like he would do to his own cock. It felt dry, so Steve spit on his hand. Tony’s eyes were heavy-lidded and his mouth hung open as Steve gripped Tony’s cock again. Pepper’s pupils were blown wide and she was intently staring between Tony and Steve’s faces. Steve felt the blood pulsing in his own cock as he twisted his fist around Tony's head. 

“Why don't you try putting his cock in your mouth?” Pepper coached. 

Steve glanced up at Tony, who nodded enthusiastically. Steve took a deep breath, and then opened his mouth to place his lips over the head of Tony’s cock. He could taste the salty precome beaded there. Tony moaned as Steve experimentally licked at Tony’s slit, and so Steve kept at it. Tony's cock felt heavy against his tongue, and his mouth felt full, and Steve enjoyed the new sensations.

“Fuck, Steve. You’re so damn eager,” Tony said with a breathless laugh. 

“Swirl your tongue around the head, like Tony likes it,” Pepper suggested. She sounded a little breathless, and Steve couldn't help but feel proud. 

Steve moved his tongue around in his mouth, and pushed the head of Tony's cock around. The sounds Tony made were so erotic that Steve had to reach down and touch himself, just a little squeeze. Steve kept moving his tongue against Tony's head, and he felt drool drip down his chin. 

Tony reached down to push his hand through Steve's hair, and Tony's touch felt gentle and grounding.

“I think you can take it deeper, Steve. Open up your throat, okay?” Tony instructed. 

Steve tried to say 'okay' but his mouth was full of cock, so it came out a little garbled. Tony canted his hips forward gently, and Steve could feel Tony's cock slide down his throat. Steve choked a little as Tony’s cock filled up his mouth, and Tony pushed his hips back so the head of his tongue rested against Steve's tongue again. Steve felt a tear slide down his cheek, but he eagerly licked at Tony's head again.

"Fuck, atta boy," Tony drawled, his hand stroking Steve's hair. 

“Good boy, Steve,” Pepper said, her voice heavy. Steve looked up to see her rubbing her clit, and Steve felt his face get hot with the realization that she was getting off to watching him suck Tony's cock. 

“Can I help you too, Pepper?” Steve barely recognized his own voice. He sounded wrecked, even to his own ears. But he didn’t want to leave Pepper out. He knew now that she was the one who must have made this night possible for him.

“Yeah, Steve. C’mere.” Pepper opened her legs, and pulled aside her white panties. Steve shuffled his knees a little to the right and settled between her legs, before he pushed his tongue into her cunt. The taste of her was tangier than Tony had been, but no less pleasant. She moaned, and Steve took her sounds as encouragement. At least here he was in slightly more familiar territory.

“Do it a little faster, Steve. She likes it fast.” Tony reached down to rub at the top of Pepper’s clit, just above where Steve’s nose was pressed against her. Steve breathed her in, and felt intoxicated by the smell alone. Tony was breathing heavily above him, and Steve felt both supremely turned on and very proud as he lapped at Pepper’s cunt. 

“That’s so nice, Steve. You’re doin’ great,” Tony encouraged. Pepper pushed her hands through Steve’s short hair, and Steve felt as if the encouragement alone could make him cum. He’d never felt so surrounded and so complete in his whole life.

“Fuck, Steve. Wait, wait. We want you to cum,” Pepper said breathlessly as she tapped Steve’s head. 

Steve came up for air and Tony reached down to brush his fingers over Steve’s lips.

“Look at you, your lips are all puffy, you’re a mess,” Tony said reverently. 

Steve moaned as Tony stuck a finger between Steve's lips. He sucked at it, eager to please. 

“Get up here,” Pepper ordered as she patted the couch. Steve stood up and sat at the edge of the couch, feeling a little dazed. Pepper switched positions with Steve and pulled Steve’s cock out of his slacks and underwear.

Steve couldn’t focus on anything else except Pepper’s lips as they stretched over the head of his cock. Steve inhaled sharply when she pressed her tongue against his head, and then she took his cock all the way down her throat. 

“Holy shit,” Steve said as he felt his eyes roll back into his head. The pleasure was nearly overwhelming.

Tony reached over to flick Steve’s nipples, and Steve’s whole body started to shiver with the anticipation of orgasm. 

“But… the new pants,” Steve shuddered. The thinking part of his brain gently reminded him that he was about to make a mess of his brand-new suit.

“Oh, Steve. Pepper won’t let that happen,” Tony chided with a small smile. He kissed Steve’s temple, and Pepper sucked his cock down her throat again, and Steve was a goner. He squeezed his eyes shut and came with a shout, his whole body awash with pleasure as he pictured the way Tony and Pepper had looked at him while he had been sucking Tony's cock. He could feel Pepper swallowing around his own cock, and Steve felt both impossibly more turned on and extremely grateful.

“That’s it Cap, you’re okay,” Tony murmured.

“That was amazing,” Steve sighed, “Thank you.” 

Tony reached down to tug Pepper up onto the couch. Steve settled against both of them, relaxing into the quite calm that accompanied his orgasm.

“I just… I want to be able to help you both,” Steve said shyly as his fingers danced across Pepper’s thighs and then over Tony’s. 

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. We’ve got all night.” Pepper smoothed Steve’s hair and breathed against his neck. Tony reached across Steve’s body to squeeze Pepper’s hand. 

“Yeah, don’t worry Cap. We are good teachers.” Tony smiled against Steve’s mouth before he kissed him.

Steve shivered. Even if being there meant Steve would be venturing through unfamiliar territory, Steve was right where he wanted to be.


End file.
